A system for storing various objects suspended from a door is known from U.S. Design Ser. No. 464,558. The system comprises a support rail in the form of a backbone which is intended to be screwed to a door or wall. A number of pairs of tongues project laterally from the rail, to which tongues baskets, racks, shelves etc. can be attached. The baskets etc. have a strong suspension plate which is provided with grooves and recesses and which is adapted to be pushed over the respective pairs of tongues to allow a basket to be suspended from the rail. When mounting the rail, a number of holes must be drilled in the door and screws be fastened in the door, thus leaving ugly holes in the door when the system is dismounted. Furthermore the rail is specially designed for precisely this purpose.